THE ACTORS
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Pahit - manis real love from real actor
1. Chapter 1

THE ACTORS (Capt.1)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T+

Tags: Romance/ drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Sasuke : 28 tahun Actor

Hinata : 19 tahun Mahasiswi dan Housekeeper part time

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

BOSAN!

Sasuke menutup buku yang ada ditangannya dengan kasar.

Bosan! Bosan! Bosan!

Hanya kata itu yang berputar dikepala emo nya. Onyx hitam pemuda 20 tahun itu menatap kearah luar dari jendela tempatnya duduk kini. Dia sedang mengurangi rutinitas membosankannya dengan menghitung jumlah daun yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

BRAK!

"Te.. Teme!"

Sosok berambut pirang dengan model jabrik menyelonong masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa dan malas memutar bola matanya hanya untuk sekedar menatap sekilas. Catat! Hanya sekilas.

Naruto membanting majalah yang ada ditangannya kemeja kerja Sasuke. Pria yang telah menjadi manajer Sasuke semenjak sang aktor masih mengenakan popok itu tampak sangat kesal.

"Kau.. Brengsek! Tidak bisakah sedikit saja mengurangi image buruk yang melekat padamu?"

Sasuke melirik majalah malang yang baru saja dibanting Naruto. Ada foto dirinya dalam dua situasi berbeda, satu dipeluk Karin dan satunya lagi saat tangan Shion melayang kearah wajah mahalnya.

"Aku tak perduli..", desis Sasuke.

"Tapi aku perduli!" Naruto mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kau tidak mencintai satupun dari mereka, kan? Lalu kenapa kau terima? Tidakkan ungkapan 'Sasuke akan berganti pacar sesuai jumlah film yang dia bintangi', belum cukup membuatmu jengah?"

Sasuke mengeram marah, "Aku sudah muak, Naruto Jiisan! Semenjak mereka menganggap cintaku sebagai piala bergilir.. Aku sudah MUAK!"

TOK! TOK!

Sasuke dan Naruto menengok seketika saat sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu.

"Apa?", Sasuke menatap dingin sosok gadis yang kini berdiri diambang pintu dengan nampan berisi cangkir teh ditangan.

"Ma.. maaf menggangu, Uchiha san.. Sa.. Saya pikir karena ada tamu.. Saya buatkan teh.."

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke mengetahui ada gadis asing dirumahnya.

"Dia Hinata, menggantikan Kiba untuk mengurus segala keperluanku sementara ini.", kata Sasuke seolah menjawab pandangan menusuk Naruto.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Tolong hati – hatilah, Sasu.. Lawanmu sekarang Karin.. Dia tidak akan segan – segan menghancurkanmu.."

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke ambigu sebelum kemudian mata pemuda itu tiba - tiba melihat kembali kearah jendela.

"AAH!"

"A.. Apa?! Apa?! Ada Paparazi lagi?", Naruto segera beringsut mendekat kearah jendela dengan panik.

"Ada kucing lewat..", jawab Sasuke cuek.

Demi apapun, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mencekik artis binaannya ini.

.

.

"U.. Uchiha san.."

Sasuke menoleh saat suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Gadis mungil berambut indigo itu tampak menunduk, wajahnya tak terlalu kentara dengan poni bak gorden mami Mikoto menutup hampir setengah wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"A.. Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan? Ka.. Kalau tidak ada.. Saya ingin pulang..", ucap gadis itu tergagap.

Nilai minus lagi dari Sasuke.

"Tidak... Ah! Ada..", Sasuke tampaknya berubah pikiran.

Yah.. Mungkin mengerjai anak baru ini bisa mengurangi sedikit kejenuhannya. Hinata mendongak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tampaknya keinginannya untuk segera pulang dan istirahat harus ditunda.

"Kau pasti tahu kan dorama yang saat ini ku lakoni?", tanya Sasuke pongah.

Orang mana sih yang tidak tahu dorama Sasuke? Kalaupun ada, pasti dia mahkluk dari planet antah berantah.

Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat - ingat, "Tidak..", ucap gadis itu tegas.

Sasuke seketika swetdrop. Oke! Anggap yang didepannya ini Alien.

"Ehem! Jadi intinya.. Bantu aku latihan..", Sasuke menyerahkan skrip naskah kearah Hinata.

Hinata menerima dengan ragu – ragu. Dia bukan artis. Dia cuma mahasiswa biasa, pengurus rumah tangga menggantikan Kiba yang kebetulan tuannya itu adalah Sasuke yang katanya sih artis.

"Baca saja semampumu..", kata Sasuke menenangkan.

.

.

"Sore ini.. Langit kelabu.."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ayolah! Dia memang bukan aktris, tapi dia juga bukan anak TK yang baru belajar membaca, kan? Hinata hanya cemberut melihat Sasuke terpingkal dengan tidak elitnya. Memangnya seburuk itu ya caranya membaca?

"Kau! U.. Uchiha san baca sendiri saja..", cicit Hinata merajuk.

Walau dalam posisi menunduk, Sasuke tetap bisa menangkap semburat merah dipipinya. Sasuke mengelap air mata yang menyembul, ou! Astaga! Gadis ini lucu sekali.

"Kau.. pfft.. Teruskan saja.. pfft.."

Hinata mendelik dari balik poninya, awas saja kalau tuannya ini kembali tertawa, dia janji skrip ini akan melayang kearah wajah tampannya. Eh? Tampan? Hinata merona seketika.

"So.. Sore ini.. Langit kelabu.. apa kau tidak merasa dingin, Sora kun?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin merapat. Sementara Hinata kembang kempis hampir pingsan dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Tapi..", Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan menyentuhkannya tepat didada.

"Didalam sini jauh lebih dingin.. Hinata..."

HEG?!

Iris lavender Hinata membola. Siapa tadi? Hinata? Tidakkah tuannya salah membaca? Harusnya namanya kan bukan Hinata.

Hinata membolak - balik skrip ditangannya dan membaca bagian percakapan Sasuke.

"U.. Uchiha san seharusnya bilang...ukh!"

Hinata terdiam seketika saat bibir Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal dari miliknya. Astaga! Astaga!

"Pfft!"

Eh?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", lagi – lagi tawa Sasuke meledak melihat betapa merah wajah Hinata, "Kau.. Polos sekali.. AUCH!"

Sadar dikerjai, Hinata segera melempar skrip ditangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan, saat tangan kecil Hinata mulai melancarkan pukulan dan cubitan ditubuh Sasuke.

"Kau ja.. Jahat! Ke.. Kejam!"

"Hei! Stop! Stop!", perintah Sasuke mulai kwalahan. Tangannya mulai meraih tangan Hinata dan..

BRUAK!

"A.. Aduh.."

Hinata meringis kesakitan akibat punggungnya menghantam lantai. Namun ia seketika mendongak saat menyadari posisi Sasuke yang kini terjatuh menimpanya.

Sasuke sendiri pun kaget mendapati jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Terdiam. Kedua iris berlainan warna itu seolah terkunci dalam pesona masing – masing.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke kun...", pekik Karin sambil bergelanyut manja, sementara si empunya nama hanya meringis jengah. Tapi tampaknya Karin sendiri tidak perduli.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menjauh, brengsek! Kau membuatku gerah..", dengus Sasuke kesal.

Karin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, "Hei, aku ini pacarmu, tampan..", ucapnya sambil meraih dagu pemuda disampingnya. "Dan jangan coba – coba mengingkarinya.."

Sasuke menepis tangan perempuan genit disampingnya dengan acuh, "Terserah.."

.

.

Sasuke merasa lelah yang amat sangat, lahir dan batin. Dirinya telah meng-iya-kan permohonan Karin, walau dalam batinnya dia malas. Apapun selama bisa membungkam mulut cerewet gadis berambut merah itu, Sasuke akan meng iya kan. Dan sekarang dia menyesal setengah mati.

"Betul kalian akan pergi ke Guam berdua?", tanya Naruto.

"Hn..", jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ditangan.

"Ah.. ingatkan juga nanti saat melewati samudra pasifik.."

"Ya?"

"Untuk melemparkan perempuan itu kelaut dari pesawat..", ucap Sasuke sarkasme.

Naruto terbahak, "Leluconmu sadis, Chuke chan.."

Sasuke mengintip dari balik kaca matanya, "Siapa bilang aku bercanda.."

Naruto terdiam seketika. "Ish.. kau ini..", ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut anak raven artis binaanya itu.

"Ohya, Aku juga akan melemparmu, Naruto jii san.. Jika kau tidak juga menghentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu.."

.

.

Hinata tengah memasak didapur. Dengan apron ungu berenda yang dia bawa dari rumah. Rambutnya yang biasanya terurai, kini digelung tinggi hingga memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang tampak kissable. Roknya berwarna peach tampak melambai kesana kemari saat gadis itu bergerak lincah memasukkan bahan – bahan kedalam panci yang mulai mendidih. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat dia merasakan masakannya terasa pas dilidah.

Sesekali terdengar dia mendendangkan sebuah lagu tentang apapun yang dia pegang saat itu. Sesekali pula dia meracau, panik, menyadari beberapa bahan masakan lupa dia masukkan karena terlalu asik berdendang.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu dapur. Sebetulnya perutnya sudah terasa sangat lapar. Ditambah setelah mencium aroma masakan Hinata. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang beberapa kali memegang perut menahan suara gemuruh. Namun gerak – gerik gadis alien didepannya itu sungguh sulit untuk dilewatkan. Aneh, lucu.. Hinata tampak begitu menawan dalam kesederhanaan dan kepolosannya.

Sasuke berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Ah.. U.. Uchiha San.. Apa anda sudah lapar? Go.. Gomen ne.. aku terlalu asyik..", Hinata terkekeh sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sendok sayur.

"Kau.. Bikin apa?", tanya Sasuke mendekat, menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu Hinata.

"E.. Eto.. Sup Tomat dan Tempura.. ada sanma bakar juga dengan serutan lobak..", ucap Hinata gugup.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya, mencoba menghalau warna merah yang terus muncul dipipinya tanpa permisi, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga kau perlu menggunakan Loop untuk melihatnya.

Sejak kejadian latihan naskah dorama beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata selalu berusaha bersikap biasa dengan wajah memerah dan sikap canggung yang entah bagaimana tampak menggemaskan dimata Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?", godanya. Tangan pemuda itu lalu mengelus kepala Hinata perlahan, "Ayo makan.."

.

.

Karin mengenali siapapun yang dekat dengan pemuda idamannya itu. Dia tahu Namikaze Naruto, manajer sekaligus pemilik Namikaze Management Art alias NMA, tempat artis – artis ternama bergabung. Dia tahu Inuzuka Kiba, asisten pribadi merangkap pesuruh Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi.. Siapa gadis yang sedang menenteng baju – baju laundray milik Sasuke itu? Bahkan masuk dengan mudah ke mansion utama keluarga Uchiha, tanpa harus repot berurusan dengan penjaga.

Karin menggigit kukunya kesal jika ia ingat kenyataan bahkan dia yang sudah berstatus pacar sang Uchiha bungsu pun harus sangat bersabar untuk bisa masuk sekedar di apartmen Sasuke.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto adalah hukum mutlak bagi suami dan kedua anaknya. Jangan pernah mengusik sang ratu walau wajahnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum ram...ah? eerr.. mungkin jahil lebih tepatnya. Kalau tidak ingin mati berdiri karena serangan Yuki oona no jutsu andalannya.

Lihat saja, para pria Uchiha itu tampak duduk anteng didepan sang ratu yang tampak asyik mengamati sosok lain dihadapannya.

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada dingin. Matanya menilai, bergulir dari atas ke bawah, membuat gadis bersurai Indigo itu bingung sekaligus menciut takut.

"Hyu.. Hyuuga Hinata..", cicit Hinata semakin menunduk, matanya berkaca – kaca dan pipinya menggembung dengan semburat pink.

Wajah Mikoto yang semula dingin dan kaku berangsur berubah menjadi aneh. Eh? Iya aneh. Bibirnya mencuat tidak wajar dengan mata berbinar, membuat ketiga pria Uchiha yang duduk disekitar mereka memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ka.. mu... IMUTNYAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Mikoto kalap.

Perempuan separuh baya itu melompat memeluk Hinata dan menampakkan ekor anjing imajiner. Membuat Hinata teringat Akamaru milik Kiba.

Tangan Mikoto tidak berhenti memegang dan mengelus. Mulai dari rambut, bibir, lengan.. Sementara gadis yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Eeeerr.. Mama.. Kau seperti om – om mesum..", ejek Itachi mulai jengah. Pemuda 25Tahun itu mulai menarik Hinata menjauh dari pelukan mamanya hingga Hinata jatuh kepelukan Itachi.

Mikoto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak rela.

"Hei.. ternyata kau memang menarik Hime Chan..", goda Itachi melihat Hinata semakin memerah dalam pelukannya, "Harum lagi.. Hhmmmm.. Lavender..?", endus Itachi ditengkuk Hinata. Sementara si gadis hanya mampu menggeliat geli dan jengah.

"Tsk! Bisakah kalian berhenti bermain dengan milikku!", bentak Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran melihat mama dan kakaknya berebut si imut miliknya. Eh?! Miliknya?! Sejak kapan? Yang jelas kini Hinata terkulai pingsan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus karena menjadi bahan rebutan. hahahaha.. Poor Hinata.

#bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

THE ACTORS (Capt.3)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

Sasuke menghantamkan pukulannya kearah pemuda berambut hitam didepannya tepat diwajah hingga kaca mata hitamnya terlontar jauh.

"Kau! Menjauh dari kekasihku..", Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk lelaki yang baru saja dia hajar hingga babak belur.

Karin merunduk ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Siapa yang tidak takut saat pemuda emo didepannya ini melancarkan aura membunuhnya sedemikian kentara.

"Dan kau! Jalang!", Mengeluarkan desisan yang mengerikan, Sasuke ganti mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Karin.

"Berani sekali lagi selingkuh.. Kubunuh kau!"

.

.

"CUT! BAGUS.."

Teriakan sutradara menghentikan kegiatan syuting hari ini. Suara tepuk tangan penuh kelegaan dari beberapa staf yang ada di area syuting menjadi penutup kegiatan yang telah memakan waktu hampir 5 hari berturut – turut. Semua saling mengucapkan selamat dan rasa syukur karena syuting tinggal 2 episode lagi, dan semua terlaksana hampir tanpa halangan.

Sasuke segera berjalan mendatangi sang lawan main, Aburame Shino, dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu pemuda itu bangun.

"Sakitkah? Sorry, bro..", ucap Sasuke tulus diamini dengan kekehan dan tepukan hangat dipundak Sasuke oleh Shino.

"No problem..", jawab pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu.

Bagi Shino, sudah menjadi resikonya sebagai aktor laga jika muncul lebam atau luka ditubuh. Walau pura – pura, tetap saja kecelakaan bisa jadi tidak terhindarkan. Seperti tadi, tanpa sengaja satu pukulan Sasuke benar – benar mengenai Shino.

"Hei.. Aku juga mau dipeluk..", Karin yang sejak tadi diam disamping mereka mulai menyela, sementara Shino terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai tertekuk masam.

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendecih dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Karin pulanglah!", bentak Sasuke jengah.

Sampai kapan perempuan merah ini akan mengekorinya?

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk..", rengek Karin sambil bergelanyut manja.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, diantara semua mantan pacarnya, atau setidaknya setiap perempuan yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya, hanya Karin yang mampu membuat Sasuke hilang kesabaran karena sikap sangat kurang ajarnya.

Mengabaikan Karin, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu apartmennya dengan malas, "Aku pulang..", seru Sasuke.

"Se.. selamat datang..", sambut Hinata berlari dari arah dapur dan tersenyum menyapa Sasuke.

Namun senyum gadis itu lenyap seketika melihat Sasuke tidak pulang sendiri.

Karin terbelalak melihat ada gadis lain diapartmen Sasuke.

"Siapa Dia?!",tanya Karin kasar. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam, bergulir dari atas kebawah, lalu mendengus sinis, "Kheh! Penggemar nekat lagi kah? Orang – orang kecil seperti mereka memang perlu diberitahu tempat yang pantas.."

Tangan Karin lalu dengan kasar menjambak rambut Hinata, mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga terjerembab diluar pintu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru Sasuke kaget.

Karin tersenyum puas menatap Hinata yang meringis kesakitan, "Hanya mengembalikan fans gila ini ketempat seharusnya.." Matanya meledek kearah Hinata.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Hardik Sasuke.

"Tuh! Dengar sendiri, Jalang? Bahkan Sasuke pun tak ingin kau ada disini! CEPAT PERGI!", bentak Karin pongah.

Sasuke merasa pelipisnya berkedut semakin parah.

"YANG AKU MAKSUD ITU KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Karin dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terjerembab disamping Hinata.

"U.. Uchiha san!", Hinata memekik kaget melihat kekasaran Sasuke. Dengan segera gadis itu mendekat kearah Karin yang kesakitan mencoba menolong, namun urung karena lengannya segera ditarik menjauh oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja..", dengus Sasuke kesal mencengkram lengan Hinata.

Gadis itu meronta, tidak juga mau menurut dan tetap bersikeras ingin menolong Karin. Hingga membuat Sasuke semakin hilang kesabaran.

"Diam atau ku cium kau!"

Hinata seketika menciut.

"Sasuke! Siapa gadis itu?! Aku ini pacarmu!", Karin murka menuding dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap Karin lalu beringsut kearah Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu masih betah menatap Hinata.

Merasa diabaikan, Karin semakin lantang berteriak.

"Kheh! Hanya kau yang berfikir seperti itu..", Gumam Sasuke dingin.

Hinata dan Karin tersentak, "Uchiha san..", cicit Hinata lirih, matanya kemudian bergulir menatap Karin sendu.

Karin mengeram tidak terima. Hei! Dia itu Karin, sang superstar. Tidak pernah ditolak oleh lelaki manapun. JUSTRU SEHARUSNYA DIALAH YANG MENOLAK!

"KAU..", Karin mulai histeris dan menatap Hinata tajam, sementara gadis itu hanya mampu beringsut takut, "Aku tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini.. Dan ini semua.. Karena.. KARENA PEREMPUAN KAMPUNGAN SEPERTIMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN INI! AKU.."

"COBA SAJA!", bentak Sasuke tidak kalah garang saat Karin mulai beringsut maju hendak meraih Hinata.

"Sekali saja.. Kau berani menyentuh dia.. Bahkan walau hanya seujung kuku, seluruh Uchiha akan menjadi lawanmu.."

Karin menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke kun? Kenapa kau.."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Hinata, "Dia, Hyuuga Hinata.. Calon istriku!"

#bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

THE ACTORS (Capt.4)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan dengan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya, sementara Hinata justru tengah asyik menatap ujung sendal rumah yang bertengger manis dikakinya. Yup! Gadis itu sedang menunduk, membentengi diri dibalik poni tebalnya dari tatapan menusuk beberapa pasang mata dihadapannya. Terutama iris perak yang kini menatap tajam bagai menguliti dirinya itu.

Diatas meja yang terbentang diantara mereka, terdapat beberapa majalah dengan foto Sasuke, Karin dan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang diblur pada bagian mata dalam berbagai pose. Demi apapun dan siapapun! Semua tentu bisa menebak siapa gadis itu. Hei!Mengapa harus diblur? Hinata kan bukan tersangka pidana? Dia hanya korban dari suatu kejadian karena berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah.

'INIKAH MUARA CINTA SANG PLAYBOY?'

'HN YANG DITENGGARAI SEBAGAI PEMICU KERETAKAN SASUKE DAN KARIN'

'BALADA SANG PELAYAN SEXY. KUTUKAN ATAU KEBERUNTUNGAN?'

'HN SANG PENAKLUK PAPAN TELENAN'

Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan judul – judul penuh nada provokasi itulah yang membuat mereka kini berkumpul disana dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hyuuga san..", Uchiha Fugaku menatap kearah pria paruh baya yang terlihat masih betah menancapkan iris peraknya kearah Hinata. Tangan pria itu perlahan keluar dari lengan kimononya yang semula terlipat. Dengan anggun dia mengangkat tangan, menghentikan kalimat apapun yang akan meluncur dari bibir sang kepala Uchiha.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar semua dari mulut putriku sendiri, Uchiha san..", ucap Hyuuga Hiashi mencoba bersikap ramah, walau nada dingintetap terdengar dari suaranya.

Siapa yang mengira, Hinata yang selama ini menjadi pesuruh Sasuke ternyata keturunan murni dari bangsawan konserfatif Hyuuga. Putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pemangku tahta Hyuuga Clan saat ini. Salah satu dari klan bangsawan yang masih berkerabat dengan kekaisaran jepang. Seharusnya para Uchiha itu segera menyadari saat melihat mata perak dan nama keluarga sang gadis yang tidak biasa itu. Jelas sudah sekarang sumber dari segala keanggunan dan sopan santun Hinata.

Hinata merendahkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin melakukan ojigi.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, ayah.. Ta.. Tapi ini semua tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan.. ini...", Hinata seketika terdiam dan menoleh kesamping saat merasa sebuah tangan meremat jemarinya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan tersenyum. "Ayah.. Papa.. Mama.. Aniki dan Naruto jii..", pemuda itu kembali menggulirkan onyx hitamnya menatap dengan mantap sebelum kemudian ikut membungkukkan badannya menyusul Hinata. "Tolong restui hubungan kami.."

Hinata menatap horor kearah Sasuke, apa maksud perkataan Sasuke?!

"U.. Uchiha san.."

"Sasuke!", tegas pemuda itu menatap Hinata, dengan pandangan 'diam! Dan turuti!'

Hiashi menghela nafas panjang, dia sebetulnya tidak mempermasalahkan jika Hinata punya kekasih pilihan sendiri. Siapapun itu. Baginya kebahagiaan sang putri adalah segalanya, karena begitulah janjinya pada almarhum istrinya dulu. Tapi paling tidak 'pemuda' atau 'pria' itu harus benar – benar mencintai putrinya dengan tulus.

Tapi apa – apaan ini? Tingkah Sasuke dan Hinata sungguh membuat kerut didahi Hiashi bertambah lipatan saja. Mereka bukan hanya tidak mencerminkan seperti sepasang kekasih, bahkan pemuda itu lebih tampak seperti sedang memaksa Hinata. Atau jangan – jangan Hinata diancam pemuda kurang ajar ini? Supaya popularitasnya sebagai artis melejit? Bukankah sekarang banyak artis tenar karena skandal? Hiashi memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Jika hal itu benar ia harus segera menyelamatkan putrinya.

"Aku mendengar laporan dari Kakashi..", Kakashi adalah ajudan sekaligus tangan kanan Hiashi. "Putriku bukan kekasih seperti yang kau katakan, anak muda. bahkan kau memperlakukannya seperti pesuruh."

"Hyuuga san itu..", Mikoto ingin menjelaskan namun Sasuke menatap sang ibu dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu benar." jawab Sasuke tenang. Tangannya kembali meremas jemari Hinata yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Senyum dibibirnya kembali mngembang dan menatap gadis itu lembut.

Cih! Dasar aktor.

"Kiba kun asistenku, merupakan teman satu kampus Hinata. Karena satu - dua hal dia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk membantuku. Namun justru itulah yang membuat kami bisa saling mengenal."

Hiashi menatap murka kearah Hinata, "Kau seorang putri Hyuuga, bekerja sambilan?! Apa selama ini uang jajanmu kurang, Hinata?"

"A.. Ayah.. Ananda..", Hinata menatap ayahnya berkaca – kaca. Baru kali ini dia melihat ayahnya begitu marah.

Melihat Hinata terpojok, Sasuke mencoba ikut menengahi.

"Ayah.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'AYAH', UCHIHA MUDA! Aku belum merasa telah mengakui hubungan yang kalian sebutkan tadi..", kecam Hiashi.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga sama..", Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia harus mengalah dan tetap berkepala dingin.

"Tidakkah anda merasa tuduhan anda tadi sangat menyakitkan? Semestinya sebagai ayah Hinata, Hyuuga sama pasti mengetahui betapa lembut hati putri anda ini..", ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Saya yakin, Hinata hanya ingin menolong Kiba, tidak lebih. Dan.. Sikap _down to earth_ itulah yang membuat saya jatuh cinta padanya." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih, sementara Hinata hanya tertunduk malu, "Dan lagi.. Saya menjalin hubungan tanpa pernah tahu latar belakang Hinata.."

"Ayah.." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk memohon maaf, "ma.. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat ayah cemas. Tapi aku saat ini telah dewasa. Aku tahu mana yang baik dan buruk. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan ayah.. Sungguh.."

Hiashi menatap putrinya lalu menarik nafas panjang, dia tidak menemukan satupun kebohongan di kedua bola mata putri kesayangannya.

"Hyuuga san.. Putra kami mungkin tidak sepadan bila dibandingkan dengan putri anda.. namun tidakkah kejam bila memisahkan mereka?", Bujuk Fugaku.

"Saya telah bersama Sasuke semenjak dia anak – anak, mungkin Sasuke terkesan dingin dan acuh, namun sebenarnya itu karena dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua yang ada dikepalanya dengan baik.." Naruto terkekeh saat Sasuke mendelik kearahnya, 'Kau sebenarnya dipihak siapa Jii san?'

"Tapi aku bisa menjamin.. Sasuke akan menjaga Hinata..", lanjut lelaki itu tak lupa menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Aku percaya pada Hinata. Tapi Belum denganmu, Uchiha muda. Intinya saat ini aku belum mengakui hubungan kalian." Hiashi kembali melipatkedua tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam lengan kimono.

"Sekali saja.. Aku mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan tentang putriku. Aku tidak akan segan untuk segera memisahkan kalian. Dan kau Hinata.. Kau akan keluar dari tempatmu kuliah dan melanjutkan keluar negri."

Semua orang menghembuskan nafas lega, terutama Sasuke dan Hinata. Penggunaan kata 'Belum' pada hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, menandakan Hiashi mau memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan putrinya.

"Saya akan membahagiakan Hinata, ayah.. karena itu ijinkan saya meminta putri anda sebagai calon pendamping hidupku..", Sasuke berojigi dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan mantap hingga membuat perempatan imajiner mencuat di kepala Hiashi.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, bocah!"

Yah.. Lawanmu sepertinya memang Doughter complex, Sasuke.

.

.

THE ACTOR

.

.

Setelah Hiashi meninggalkan manshion utama keluarga Uchiha, seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung menarik nafas pajang dan memasang wajah lelah. Entah mengapa tadi suasana diruangan tempat mereka berkumpul terasa begitu berat dan penat.

"Hime chan.." Panggil Itachi yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lunglai disandaran sofa, "adakah hal lain lagi yang belum kami ketahui tentangmu?"

Hinata nyengir kuda, "Hehehehe.. Tidak ada Uchiha san."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi menempel pada Fugaku pun tampak lelah, "Entah mengapa rasanya lebih berat menghadapi ayah Hinata, dari pada dulu saat mama menghadapi kakek Madara untuk melamar papa kalian. Culik saja Hinata, dan ajak kawin lari. Dulu mama berhasil dengan cara itu."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan pandangan cengo. Sementara yang dipandang cuma cengengesan dan saling mencubit mesra. Sasuke dan Itachi langsung memalingkan muka, eneg!

"Eem.. untunglah akting Uchiha san berhasil.." Kata Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sampai waktunya tiba, aku akan mencoba membujuk ayah.. untuk sementara mungkin akan merepotkan anda, Uchiha san.."

Hinata merasa keki sekaligus bingung karena sekarang semua orang diruagan itu menatapnya dalam diam. Apa dirinya telah mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Kau kira aku tadi hanya berakting, Hinata?"Tanya Sasuke.

Tiba - tiba hawa dingin menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"80% kalimatku tadi adalah benar.." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengurung gadis mungil itu diantara kedua tangannya hingga tubuhnya melesak kedalam busa sofa.

"80%?", Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya sementara dalam otaknya masih terus menampilkan kotak imajiner dengan tulisan 'Loading'.

"Yah.. kecuali kalimat "aku terpesona pada keanggunan sifatmu", yang lain adalah BE-NAR!" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menatap bibir manis Hinata.

"Ter.. masuk...", Hinata masih belum menyadari posisi tubuhnya yang semakin rendah dalam kungkungan Sasuke.

"Termasuk keinginanku untuk merubah margamu, tuan putri.." Bisik Sasuke seduktif, "jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan Uchiha karena itu juga akan menjadi namamu!"

Hei! Itu tadi lamaran atau perintah?

"Atau... kau ingin ku hukum?" Sasuke menyerigai jahil.

"Hu.. Hukum.." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Satu kecupan untuk setiap nama Uchiha yang muncul dari bibir ranummu.."

Hinata dengan reflek segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Cih! Apa segitu tidak maunya ku cium?" Rajuk Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut.

Menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan, Hinata segera menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat pemuda emo didepannya itu kini menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

"Eerr.. lalu karin bagaimana?"

.

Well, yang barusan itu jelas bukan suara Sasuke maupun Hinata. Namun suara itu juga menyadarkan sejoli itu kalau saat ini mereka tidak hanya sedang berdua.

Semua mata kini menatap Naruto termasuk Fugaku yang tengah nonton live action anaknya sambil makan popcorn.

.

"AAAARGH! TIDAAAAAAAKK!"

.

Oke! Itu tadi jelas juga bukan suara Sasuke, melainkan suara pemuda tampan berwajah keriput yang kini sedang mengerang disamping Mikoto yang tertawa pongah.

"Kau membuatku kalah taruhan Naruto Jii san!" Bentak Itachi tidak terima.

Mikoto menggerakkan telunjuknya kebawah dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Kasiaaaaaan.. Kubilang juga apa, Sasuke pasti gagal mencium Hinata. Cih! Apanya yang playboy."

Sasuke dan Hinata swetdrop seketika.

Perempatan siku – siku imajiner segera bermunculan dikepala Sasuke sementara Hinata sudah pingsan karena malu sedari tadi.

"Hei.. lalu Karin bagaimana?" Ulang Naruto tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau memperhatikan.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata tampak duduk disebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang diparkir tak jauh dari manshion Uchiha.

Mulutnya sesekali tampak menggumam tak jelas sambil terus mengunyah burger merk Mekdodol ditangan kanan, sementara tangan lainnya sibuk memegang teropong.

"Karin San.. Sudah malam.. ayo kita pulang.." Bujuk lelaki dengan wajah penuh coretan ala pemain kabuki disampingnya.

"Kau diamlah, Kankuro.. tidakkah kau bisa melihat aku sibuk mengawasi masa depanku?"

Pria bernama Kankuro itu lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Masa depanmu akan berantakan kalau kau besok tidak bisa menjalani syuting dengan baik karena kurang tidur.."

"Cis! Itu kan tugasmu sebagai manajerku, Baka!"

Kankuro mengendikkan bahu keatas, dia sudah cukup hafal dengan kelakuan artis binaannya ini. Cukup biarkan dia berdelusi sebentar dan dia akan kembali menjadi Karin yang manis. Namun sepertinya anggapan Kankuro akan salah kali ini. Karena bagi Karin, Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar cinta kilat tapi juga sudah menjadi obsesinya.

"Sasuke Kuuuuuuun.. Lihat saja.. aku akan menyingkirkan itik kampung itu dari sisimu.. aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa hanya Karin ini yang pantas bagimu.."

#Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

THE ACTORS (Capt.5)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

Orang bilang, 'gosip akan hilang dalam waktu 45 hari' itu mungkin benar adanya. Bahkan ini belum ada 45 hari sejak beredarnya foto Sasuke dan Hinata dicover tabloid dan koran serta menjadi headline news di TV, semua telah kembali seperti semula seolah dorama kisah cinta segi tiga itu tidak pernah diliput awak media.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada nama besar Uchiha serta status aristokrat yang disandang Hyuuga, hingga membuat awak pers dan ibu – ibu kompleks lebih memilih bungkam dan mencari gosip lain. Bukan rahasia lagi betapa masyarakat negeri itu sangat menjunjung tinggi kekaisaran berlambang kelopak Sakura itu. Menyentil gosip tentang mereka, artinya mengumbar kejelekan tentang negara sendiri. Dan itu berlaku hingga anak turunannya, termasuk Hyuuga clan. Sedang untuk Uchiha? Well, siapa yang mau menjadi musuh taipan paling berkuasa di Asia?

Semua tampak lancar dan berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya selama 3 bulan ini. Sasuke tetap menjalankan syuting Doramanya, menjalani status selebritasnya dengan caranya seperti biasa. Sedang Hinata? Gadis itu tetap kuliah dikampus lamanya. Masih datang ketempat Sasuke, membantu Kiba merapikan apartemen dan memasak. Tapi tentu saja ada yang lain. Yang beda. Yup! Hinata sudah bukan lagi pesuruh sang aktor, bukan pula si H yang merusak hubungan S dan K, tidak perlu lagi mengendap – endap untuk datang kesarang cintanya dengan sang aktor pujaan se Asia itu, karena dia sekarang adalah Hyuuga Hinata sang tunangan.

Dan yang paling patut disyukuri adalah semua hal yang ditakuti Naruto sama sekali tidak terbukti. Karin tetap bersikap profesional di lokasi syuting. Tetap manja jika hal itu berurusan dengan Sasuke, namun jika ada yang menggodanya tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda itu, Karin akan langsung membantah. Mengatakan bahwa itu semua telah berlalu, bahkan berbaik hati mengatakan dimedia, 'its done and all gonna be alraight..' dengan tersenyum lebar dan tulus.

Naruto bukan orang yang suka asal tuduh. Apa lagi asal curiga. Puluhan tahun sebagai tallent artis, dia sudah mengenal Karin semenjak masih sebagai artis cilik dengan Sasuke. Namun jika melihat kenyataan ini.. Naruto hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu, mungkin cinta memang bisa memberikan dampak positif untuk beberapa orang, termasuk sosok yang saat ini sedang tiduran disofa kantornya dengan cuek sambil bermain game online.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal syuting?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebentar dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya, "Sudah selesai.. tinggal menunggu Kiba trus pulang.."

Sebuah panggilan masuk membuat Sasuke seketika mendecih kesal, "Hn!" Jawabnya kasar alih - alih mengucapkan halo.

"Iya aku mengerti, Karin!" Ucap Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sasuke barusan.

"Karin kenapa?" Tanya Naruto segera setelah telfon ditutup dengan kasar.

"Maksa mau mengantarkan kue kerumah. Katanya untuk dicoba Hinata.." Jawab Sasuke semakin membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

Oke? Dia memang sudah melewatkan beberapa episode gosip dimedia cetak maupun elektronik akhir – akhir ini. Tapi hanya dua hari! Dan apakah itu bisa membuatnya melewatkan sesuatu?

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih setia menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Karin kursus kue.. lebih tepatnya berlatih membuat kue dengan Hinata ditempatku.." Jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertampang pilon dengan mulut terbuka.

Karin belajar membuat kue? Oh astaga! Naruto mengusap wajahnya, kiamat memang sudah dekat.

.

.

Sasuke membiarkan saja saat gadis berambut merah itu tiba – tiba menerobos masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi. Hanya mendengus kesal, namun tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melarang Karin berbuat semaunya.

"Yah.. Hinata belum pulang dari supermarket.." Kata gadis itu setelah beberapa kali berkeliling ruangan.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi, lebih memilih berbaring santai disofanya sambil meneruskan permainan gamenya.

Karin berjalan mendekat dan duduk manis disamping perut Sasuke, tangannya tampak membawa sebuah cake berkrim merah.

Ujung telunjuknya dia colekkan kekrim yang melapisi cake dan menyodorkannya kearah bibir sasuke, "Cake dengan krim tomat.." Kata Karin, "Buatan Hinata kemarin.."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan segera melahap krim dijari Karin. Apapun itu, asal dari Hinata, Sasuke pasti mau.

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum kemudian terkikik geli, "Kau makan belepotan seperti bayi, Sasuke.."

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Usap!" Perintahnya sewenang – wenang.

Karin membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga rambutnya menutupi pandangan Sasuke. Dengan kesal, pemuda itu lalu melingkarkan lengannya dileher Karin hingga terlihat seolah sedang saling memeluk dan berciuman.

"Uung.. Sasuke.. Jangan.." Erang Karin dengan suara manja.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal karena rambut Karin terus menutupi pandangan matanya, "Apanya yang jangan?"

BRUK!

Dua insan itu segera bangun mendengar ada benda jatuh didekat pintu masuk. Disana ada Hinata dengan mulut ternganga dan bahan makanan yang berserakan dilantai.

"Oh.. Kau sudah pulang.." Kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Karin segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Mata gadis itu seolah menghindar dari tatapan Hinata. Karin terlihat sangat salah tingkah.

"A..Aku.." Hinata memundurkan langkahnya.

"Uum? Kenapa? Ayo masuk dan masakkan beberapa makanan.. Aku lapar.." Kata Sasuke masih tidak sadar dengan atmosfer disekelilingnya.

Pemuda itu lalu kembali berbaring disofa dan asyik bermain game.

"A.. ano.." Ucap Hinata terbata.

Mata gadis itu mulai digenangi air mata.

"Permisi.. ada belanjaan yang lupa aku beli.." Kata Hinata kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke kun! Aku ikut Hinata belanja, ya!" Kata Karin menyusul Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap pintu apartemennya yang berdebam karena ditutup secara tergesa, "Haaaahh.. Dasar perempuan.. paling semangat kalau disuruh belanja.." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk surai ravennya.

.

.

"HINATA SAN! HINATA SAN, TUNGGU!"

Karin mencengkram lengan Hinata hingga gadis bersurai indigo sepinggang itu terpelanting kebelakang.

Hinata hanya diam dan menangis sejadi – jadinya didepan Karin.

"Maaf.. Hinata.. Maaf.." Karin ikut menangis tersedu, "Aku.. aku sudah meminta Sasuke tidak melakukannya.." Gadis berambut merah itu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata hingga terasa kebas, "tapi Sasuke terus memaksa untuk menciumku.. aku.."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ini bukan salah siapapun.. Karin san.. aku lah yang tidak seharusnya ada disini.. Gomenne.." Kata Hinata lirih sebelum kemudian melepas cengkraman Karin dan berlari menjauh.

"HINATA...! TUNGGU..." Teriak Karin penuh penyesalan menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terus mengusap wajahnya, menyeka setiap butir air mata yang turun.

"Hinata san.. Gomenne.." Isaknya.

"Hinata san.." Wajah Karin terangkat.

Air mata sudah mengering, wajah memelas dan penuh penyesalan itu kini berganti dengan serigai kemenangan.

.

.

"Gomenne.. BAKA - HIME.."

#Bersambung...


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Happy Reading..

############################################################

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya tanda bingung dan kesal. Beberapa hari ini entah mengapa terasa sulit sekali menghubungi kelinci kesayangnya. Seolah menghilang ditelan bumi, Hinata tidak pernah datang menemuinya ataupun sekedar menjawab pesan singkatnya. Kiba yang ditanya tentang kegiatan Hinata dikampus pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Tidak ada hal istimewa apapun yang mengharuskan Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh hingga harus menghindari Sasuke seperti ini. Tidak tahan, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyeret Hinata dan meminta penjelasan.

.

.

THE ACTOR

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, aktor muda berbakat dengan sejuta volt pesona dan bergudang prestasi. Bahkan para dosen pun kini harus rela menjadi bodyguard dadakan akibat histeria mahkluk bergender perempuan meneriakkan namanya.

Sasuke hanya melirikkan matanya dari balik sunglass miliknya. Sumpah! Hanya mengerling saja, namun bisa membuat membuat para gadis melompat dari jendela kampus.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Suara rektor I dari kampus Hinata menimba ilmu terdengar memanggil namanya menggunakan pengeras suara.

Kening pria tua berambut perak itu tampak berkedut kesal menandakan ketidak sukaannya pada kedatangan sang aktor ganteng itu kewilayah kekuasaannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, cepat keluar atau aku akan mempertimbangkan keputusan dewan kampus untuk mengeluarkanmu beserta kekacauan ini!"

What the hell?! Apa – apaan arogansi barusan? Demi apapun! Hinata ingin mengutuk nama Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

THE ACTOR

.

.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merasa sangat marah pada Sasuke. Aktor O-on (kalau boleh menyebut) satu ini entah kenapa senang sekali menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Dimulai dari gosip tentang cinta segitiga hingga pertunangan yang oh – so – wow! menguras jiwa dan raganya.

Hinata boleh merasa kesal, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Pria itu tampak bingung dengan sikap tunangannya. Bayangkan! Lama tidak bertemu, alih – alih mendapatkan perlakuan manis, yang didapat justru wajah garang dan sikap dingin gadis itu. Sasuke menggeleng kebingungan, apa salahnya coba?

"Kau sudah makan, Hime?"

"Aku kenyang.."

"Ingin mampir dulu?"

"Aku ingin pulang.. Sekarang!"

Oke! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke segera membanting setirnya kekiri. Tidak memperdulikan jeritan panik Hinata maupun suara klakson protes dari pengendara dibelakangnya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mobil Sasuke memasuki sebuah jalan kecil dengan pepohonan rindang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalannya. Pemandangannya cukup indah andai, mereka dalam kondisi baik – baik saja.

"Ki.. Kita mau kemana?" Cicit Hinata melirik pria disampingnya.

Sasuke tetap diam dan memarkir mobilnya disebuah kafe kecil. Tangannya segera menyeret Hinata begitu pintu mobil sang gadis duduk disalah satu sudut meja.

Mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran dan kasak kusuk orang – orang yang mengenalnya sebagai sang super starr, Sasuke memilih untuk menahan tubuh mungil gadis itu diantara kedua tangannya dan dinding, lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa salahku sampai kau harus menghindar seperti itu?"

"..."

"HINATA!"

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke sudah merasa sangat frustrasi dengan tingkah gadis didepannya ini. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah tampak asyik menunduk dan memuntiri ujung blousenya.

"Ka.. Karin.."

Alis Sasuke terangkat saat sebuah nama tak terduga keluar dari bibir Hinata. Bukankah selama ini mereka akur berdua?

"Karin? Dia mengancammu?"

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras – keras, "Bu.. bukan.."

"Kalau.. Kalau kau memang ingin bersama Karin san." Lirih Hinata berkata, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar, "tolong putuskan aku dulu.. aku."

"KAU INI BICARA APA, BRENGSEK!"

Habis sudah kesabaran pria Uchiha ini. Susah payah menahan rindu, malah dihadapkan dengan statment konyol ala perempuan galau.

Sasuke meraup wajah Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, dengan kasar dia menarik dagu gadis itu mendekat. Wajahnya miring kesamping, tergoda untuk sedikit menyesap sajian madu manis didepannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari butiran kristal bening bergulir dipelupuk mata sang gadis. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi gusar ia meraih kotak kecil disaku celananya. Mematikkan api dan membiarkan nikotin kembali membakar paru – parunya.

"Fine!"

Sasuke menyesap kembali rokok yang hampir dia tinggalkan sejak bersama Hinata. Namun kini Sasuke butuh pengalihan diri dari rasa marah dan kekecewaan yang menjalar dilubuk hatinya. Dan ia tidak ingin melampiaskannya pada Hinata tentu saja.

"Kita putus!" Kata Sasuke dingin.

Hinata membola mendengar ucapan tunangan. Aah, mantan tunangannya. Walau ia yang meminta hal tersebut, tetap saja jauh dalam lubuk hatinya tidak siap. itu hanya gertakan! rengekan manja! Tidakkah Sasuke paham hal itu? Gadis itu semakin menunduk dan menangis terisak.

"Kau tahu, sayang." Asap rokok mengepul perlahan, "sejujurnya hingga detik ini, aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. But its okey. Fine. Aku turuti keinginanmu. Lagi pula, mungkin sekarang kau tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan diriku. Kau! Takut terluka. itu faktanya."

Sasuke mematikan rokok yang baru berkurang seperempat itu diasbak. Entah mengapa bibirnya terasa begitu pahit setelah mengucap kata perpisahan.

"Namun aku ingin menegaskan satu hal, Hime.." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "bukan Karin alasan kita berakhir hari ini. Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Mengapa diantara semua orang yang aku harapkan untuk percaya padaku, kenapa justru dirimu yang meragukan diriku."

Tenggorokan Hinata seolah terasa tercekik, gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam mendengar kalimat – demi kalimat yang seolah menohok perasaannya.

"Ayo.. aku antar kau pulang. "

Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil kunci mobil, "Setidaknya aku masih punya tanggung jawab untuk memastikanmu selamat sampai rumah.."

#Bersambung...


	7. Chapter 7

THE ACTORS (Capt FINAL)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to imnotevil san

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

Heboh kabar tentang berakhirnya pertunangan antara putra keluarga Uchiha dan putri dari klan Hyuuga terus menjadi Headline News beberapa bulan ini. Kepindahan sang heiress Hyuuga ke belantara antah – berantah diluar jepang secara mendadak, tentu semakin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bulan – bulanan awak media. Nitizen pun terbagi dalam dua kubu. Mereka yang mendukung Karin mengatakan ini adalah karma bagi Hinata yang telah merebut Sasuke dari Karin. Sementara kubu yang lain menyalahkan Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan ketidak setiaannya dalam berpasangan.

Sasuke menatap dingin majalah ditangannya, tajuk utama kali ini masih tentang dirinya. Yang berbeda hanyalah potret gadis yang tengah mengapitnya mesra. Gadis itu bukanlah lagi si cantik bermata bulan yang tersenyum malu – malu, melainkan gadis bersurai merah yang tengah berpose genit dengan baju berbahan minim.

Sasuke memang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Karin pasca kandasnya hubungan dirinya dengan Hinata. Mengindahkan cibiran dan celaan yang bukan hanya dari para fans, namun juga dari keluarganya sendiri, tampaknya hal itu sedikitpun tidak menyurutkan tekat Sasuke.

"Hanya Karin yang mau mengerti.." atau, "Karin gadis baik yang paling memahami aku.."

Kalimat klise itulah yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya bila ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya bila para pemburu berita berkerumun menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka. Padahal dalam hati pria itu tengah meradang dan berlumuran darah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya masih memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu namun seolah semua kalah tersapu oleh kesumat. Dan sebagai pembalasan, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan segalanya pada kesenangan yang ditawarkan oleh Karin.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menepuk pundak pria berambut raven itu, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya sebelum kemudian menatap kearah sang paman. Lesu, tak ada gairah. Hilang sudah binar mata penuh ambisi dan keangkuhan yang biasanya ada di mutiara hitamnya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Karin menunggumu diluar.."

Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke saat pria itu bergerak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, "Hentikan.."

Sasuke menatap lengannya yang dicengkram Naruto, "Apanya.." Katanya balik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Kumohon.. Hentikan menyiksa diri seperti itu.. kau.." Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "kau terlihat sangat payah.."

Sasuke menghentakkan lengannya. Lalu terkekeh. Tawanya terdengar getir dan sinis.

"Payah? Ya.. Aku memang payah, Naruto Jii san.. Saking payahnya hingga mempertahankan seorang perempuan saja aku tidak bisa.. Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan? TIDAK DIPERCAYA OLEH ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI!"

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang terasa nyeri menghunjam, nafasnya memburu. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke sang superior. Bahkan innernya sendiri mengejek betapa pecundang dirinya saat ini.

"Sasuke.. Aku.."

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto perlahan. Ia tak butuh dikasihani walau nyatanya ia memang menyedihkan.

"Urusai!"

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh. Dalam hatinya pria blonde itu hanya bisa berharap keponakannya akan segera kebali seperti sediakala. Sasuke benar – benar jatuh dan hancur.

.

.

THE ACTOR

.

.

Karin mendengus kesal. Ini sudah gelas ke 6 yang dipegang oleh lelaki itu. Cih! Apanya yang kekasih? Pria itu benar – benar menganggurkan dirinya. Mati – matian ia sudah berdandan. Baju setengah terbuka yang mengundang untuk dikoyak, gincu merah andalan dan beberapa pad tambahan untuk membuat dadanya lebih membusung. Karin membayangkan makan malam romantis dibawah kilatan lampu blitz awak media. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Kini mereka justru tengah terdampar di Bar dipinggiran kota tak dikenal.

Kapan sih ia akan diperkenalkan sebagai Uchiha's trophy next generation? Karin kembali mendengus kesal. Kalau begini caranya, lebih cepat menikah dan bercerai mungkin pilihan terbaik. Jangan lupa pembagian aset gono – gini. Dan segala tetek bengek tentang pembagian harta bagi janda Uchiha.

Karin menatap punggung Sasuke yang tergelung di meja bartender karena pengaruh alkohol. Senyum sinis menyembul tipis. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue. Membiarkan lembaran putih itu menguning menyesap ceceran bir, lalu menggulungnya membentuk bola – bola kecil.

"Dasar pria tidak berguna!" Karin melemparkan bola tissu dikepala Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang aktor kharismatik, hah?! Sia – sia aku merebutmu dari si kampungan Hinata. Ternyata kau hanya pria lemah tak berguna. Pemabuk dan tukang mengeluh.."

"Pft.."

Karin menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang tengah menertawakannya.

"Maaf?!"

Karin berbalik hendak protes, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari sosok mengagumkan yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu intens dibalik senyuman.

Iris hitamnya menelisik, menelusuri tiap inci tubuh Karin dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan nakal. Kurang ajar sebetulnya, namun entah mengapa pandangan mata pria itu justru membakar gairah.

"Kenapa Nona?" Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan senyum geli, "Apa aku begitu mempesona bagimu?"

Karin segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan kakinya memperlihatkan aset terbaiknya, gadis itu mencoba memancing mangsa baru.

"Bukannya..kau yang terpesona padaku.. baka?"

Menyadari gadis didepannya tengah melakoni peran tsundere, pria itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyisakan jarak yang terhitung dalam centi.

Karin memejamkan matanya, menikmati perpaduan aroma klasik mawar, geranium, kayu cedar dan apel hijau yang sensual namun lembut. Begitu menggambarkan pemiliknya yang tampak ramah sekaligus kejam menggoda.

"Heh.."

Karin seketika membuka matanya, mendapati pria itu sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dan terkekeh geli. Karin dongkol, baru kali ini dia dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Yamanaka Sai.." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba berdamai saat merasa gadis didepannya marah.

"Uzumaki Karin.." Kata gadis itu cuek, sok jual mahal.

"Aaaaahh.. Uchiha.." Kata Sai melirik sosok dibelakang Karin, berpura – pura salah dengar, "Sudah ada yang punya toh.."

Karin mendecih sebal, "Uzumaki! Dan jangan pernah menyadingkan aku dengan mahkluk tidak berguna ini.."

Sai terbahak, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang menolak pesona Sasuke.

"Apanya yang aktor berkharisma.. mata setajam elang.. prodigy Uchiha.. Dia hanya orang idiot yang terpuruk dengan mudah karena patah hati.."

Sai menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Patah hati? Bukankah kau kekasihnya?"

Karin menyambar gelas Sasuke, memainkannya sebentar sebelum mereguk isinya hingga tandas, "Panjang ceritanya.."

Sai memanggil bartender, memesan dua gelas Cocktail dari Cognac tahun 1830 dengan Vermout kering dan jeruk Liqueur. Karin ternganga, harga minuman ini segelasnya mencapai $ 1.670K. melirik penampilan pria disampingnya, membuat senyum merekah dibibir merahnya, mangsa baru, nich.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Karin.

Pria itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak juga.. aku lebih suka menikmati dirumah. Kau tahu.. setelah berenang atau bercinta.. meracik sendiri untuk pasangan kita.."

"Kau sudah menikah?!" Pekik Karin.

Hanya kaget sebenarnya, baginya tidak masalah bila Sai telah menikah. Bermain – main dengan pria beristri bukan hal baru bagi Karin.

"Apa aku tampak seperti itu?" Sai terkekeh dan mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah beberapa perempuan yang tengah terkikik, membalas serigaian pria itu dengan genit.

Karin memajukan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sai, memalingkan wajah pria pucat itu untuk tetap menancapkan atensinya pada dirinya, "Tidak.. kau justru terlihat lebih brengsek dari itu, Baby.." Karin membisikkan bisanya dengan seduktif, "Tapi aku suka.."

Sai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak,membuat gadis merah didepannya mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal.

"Lalu kau apakan pria dibelakangmu itu, em?" Kata sai mengendikkan dagunya kearah Sasuke.

Karin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, "Aku bosan.. tidak! Tepatnya dia jadi membosankan.. padahal aku hanya mengerjainya sedikit.."

"Mengerjai?" Sai menopang kepalanya menatap Karin dengan tatapan seolah dia sangat tertarik dengan cerita gadis itu, sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan membelai surai merahnya.

"Hum! Aku menjebak gadisnya dengan memperlihatkan seolah Sasuke tengah memaksaku bermesraan, dan dengan polosnya gadis itu menerimanya begitu saja.." Karin tertawa jahat.

"Kau.." Sai sejenak menahan nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "jahat sekali.."

"Hei! Aku hanya bermain sedikit kau tahu.. dan bila mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah, itu bukan salahku.." Karin mendengus kesal, cukup sudah posisinya sebegai orang yang menjadi penyebab, "Salahkan Hinata yang tidak mempercayai kekasihnya, dan salahkan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti kegelisahan orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang.. aku tinggal memetik hasilnya. Rumah, Mobil mewah.. Hei, kira – kira apa lagi yang bisa kuambil dari pernikahan dengan Sasuke, ya?."

"Well, kau benar – benar nona pelakor yang bangga dengan profesinya, ya?"

Karin terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian tergelak mendengar ucapan Sai. Entah pria didepannya ini sedang menyindir atau tidak, Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada kesan bangga yang ia rasakan karena bisa memporak porandakan hidup pria paling digandrungi perempuan di dunia itu.

"Aah.. Sudah cukup membahas tentang Sasuke. Mood ku bisa jelek karena hal itu. Bukan kah kau ingin mengajakku bersenang – senang?"

Sai mengambil gelas cocktail dan memainkan cairan didalamnya. Gemelutuk es yang saling bertabrakan menambah kesan seksi pada senyum pria itu.

"Kita sudah bersenang – senang, kok.."

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menangkap gumaman Sai dari balik hingar – bingar dentuman musik.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sai kembali tersenyum. Lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak silver dari balik bajunya. Karin terkejut luar biasa. Sebuah recorder.

"Ka.. Kau tidak.."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke? Tidakkah ini cukup?"

Karin seketika membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok raven itu telah duduk tegak dan menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Seketika itu ia menyadari, karir dan hidupnya diujung tanduk.

"KAU! KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANI!" Karin bangkit dari kursi dan mengancam Sai, sementara pria itu hanya diam dan terus tersenyum.

Merasa ancamannya tidak mempan, dengan gemetar Karin mengambil Clutchnya dan merogoh seluruh lembaran uang dan kartu kerdit didalamnya.

"Be.. Berapa Sasuke membayarmu? Aku ganti dua kali lipat! Tidak! Aku akan membiayai hidupmu.. aku.. aku.." Karin menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak karena Sai hanya diam dan terus tersenyum.

"KATAKAN SESUATU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Karin frustrasi. Dilemparkannya uang dan kartu – kartu bernilai jutaan ke wajah Sai.

Sai meraup wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan kadar senyumannya.

"Tampaknya kita perlu berkenalan ulang, nona." Sai menyipitkan matanya. Senyum yang tadinya begitu mempesona kini terlihat mengerikan. Mengingatkan Karin pada seseorang.

"Aku Yamanaka Sai, Suami dari Yamanaka Ino. CEO Konoha Enterprise group. Dan andai saja kau tidak suka membuat masalah dan menikahi Sasuke, maka kita adalah sepupu. Karena dulu, aku juga seorang Uchiha. Putra dari Uchiha Madara."

Karin merasa kakinya seketika berubah menjadi jelly. Akhirnya ia mengenali senyuman itu. Senyum menjengkelkan milik para Uchiha. Karin seolah diserang migraine dadakan. Jangankan gambaran tentang masa depan, kehidupannya esok pun seolah telah menjadi gulita.

"Kau tahu.. Kurasa sepupuku ini orang yang murah hati.."

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sai, "Ka.. Katakan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", apapun akan ia lakukan saat ini. Bahkan jika itu artinya ia harus menjilat sepatu Sasuke.

"Cukup enyah dari kehidupanku Karin.."

Karin seketika mengangguk, meng-iya-kan ucapan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke segera menghentikan apapun ucapan yang akan disampaikan Karin.

"Itu berarti termasuk enyah dari kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata.." tambah Sasuke setengah mengancam.

Karin bergegas mengambil clutch miliknya dan tanpa basa basi segera meninggalkan ruangan tempat dua bersaudara itu berada.

"Setelah ini, ia tidak akan berani lagi mengusik hidupmu." Sai memunguti lembaran uang dan kartu kredit Karin yang berhamburan.

"jadi, kau benar - benar merekamnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sai mengerling jenaka.

"Seperti alat ini berfungsi saja"

.

.

THE ACTOR

.

.

Mittelbergheim adalah desa kecil di Alsace, Perancis. Tempat terpencil dengan latar pemandangan alam pegunungan Saint Odile dan hamparan hijau perkebunan anggur. Warna – warni bangunan khas prancis dengan bunga – bunga dibalkon, senyum ramah penduduk, dan jangan lupakan bahwa desa ini merupakan anggota Les Plus Beaux Villages De Franc.Desa wine terbaik di Alsace Perancis. Sungguh tempat ideal bagi seseorang yang ingin menyingkir dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota.

" _Bienvenue_.."

Sapaan ramah pemilik salah satu bangunan – bangunan _half timberedhouse_ yang cantik terdengar saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Bau roti Perancis yang baru matang, keju dan kopi menguar, memberikan kesan nyaman tersendiri.

Membalas senyum sang pemilik café, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Wajahnya lelah akibat penerbangan 12jam nonstop berubah sumringah saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Pantas kau betah bersembunyi disini. Tempat ini benar – benar seleramu." Lugas seperti biasa, "Kau tak merindukanku, Hinata Sayang?"

"Dan kau butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk menemukanku? Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?"

Sasuke terkesima. Hanya membiarkan gadis manisnya ini sebentar, ia melihat Hinata sekarang sudah pandai membalikkan kata – kata. Tapi tetap saja, ada hal yang tidak berubah dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau menantangku atau menggodaku? Dengan kalimat dan wajah manis seperti itu, aku siap menelanjangimudiranjang saat ini juga."

Hinata merah padam. Ia jelas tak siap dengan kalimat vulgar Sasuke barusan. Andai ini tidak di Perancis, dan semua orang paham kalimat pria dihadapannya, mangkuk pie ini pasti sudah berpindah dari meja ke muka.

"Apa maumu, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke memutar – mutar kotak merah berbahan beludru disaku jaketnya. Menimbang kalimat yang pas untuk suasana romantis mereka saat ini.

"Menikahimu."

Sial! Mulutnya jelas tak bisa diajak kompromi.

#END?

Holla Hitora disini.. rasanya aku selalu muncul untuk minta maaf yah? Kwkwkwkwkw! Akhirnyaaaaa The actor bisa aku tamatkan setelah sebelumnya sempat Hiatus. Aku benar – benar harus menemukan mood yang pas untuk menggarap ending kisah ini. Dan syukurlah aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih untuk masukan, dukungan dan harapan teman – teman sekalian. Dan apakah the actor tamat sampai disini? Well.. sebetulnya aku sudah menyiapkan OS spesial untuk benar – benar mengakhiri kisah Sasuhina di fik ini. Tapi lagi – lagi aku belum menemukan mood yang tepat untuk menguploadnya. Rasanya masih kurang dan kurang. Tambal sulam sana sini.

Oke, sekian untuk cuap – cuap dariku. Sampai ketemu lagi dengan Fik Hitora yang lain. Blue House with purple flower semoga bisa menjadi pengganti yang baik. #Ngiklaaaaaan! Kwkwkwkwkw! Always love you minna.. semoga kalian sehat dan berbahagia selalu. see you! Mwuuach!


End file.
